(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tie-down kit for supporting a boat cover, particularly to one that can sustain a boat cover, such that the boat cover would not sink and accumulate rain or rubbish.
(b) Background of the Invention
Boat covers are generally used to protect the boats from chap or damage due to dust or sunburn. As such, a boat would be covered by a boat cover for protection purposes when it is not in use.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional boat cover mounted on a boat. In view of the fact that the boat cover a is made of a soft fabric, and that the windscreen of the boat b would present a protrusion out of the hull, while the cabin and the deck would present a recession, when the boat cover a is mounted on the boat b, the surface of the boat cover a would form many recessions c, thus accumulating rain or trash. When the user lifts the boat cover for using the boat, the rain accumulated on the boat cover will splash the user or flow into the cabin. Besides, the boat cover will become smelly after being folded under a wet status.
A further design is composed of four ropes and a supporting pole. One end of the four ropes is fastened to the top of the supporting pole, and the other end of the ropes is tied on the four corners of the boat. And then the boat cover is mounted on the tie-down ropes. Although the boat cover made of soft fabrics or canvas can be supported thereby, the four ropes might not easily tied evenly and firmly, and it is likely that more than one person is required for processing the tie-down work.
In view of the above, the inventor has positively researched and therefore disclosed the present invention for firmly supporting the boat cover without occurring any recession to accumulate the rain.